Is It Okay?
by Psychomasis
Summary: It's okay, it's okay, if it's the person you've chosen, if it's the person you love, if it's the person you desire... 8018


"My favorite food is fried chicken! Well, my favorite is still sushi, don't get me wrong, but as much as I love it, way back when, my mom used to make this homemade fried chicken with ankake sauce that was just so out of this world!"

_But neither of them could win, nothing rivals you…_

Noticing how quiet it got, the skylark opened his eyes, his blue-gray gaze glancing at the raven-head beside him. Even when Hibari caught Yamamoto staring at him, the baseball nut didn't stop. He had a soft look in his honey gaze, a small, peaceful smile set on his tan face. The look could have made him blush, though he refused to. Instead, he opted to scowl at the boy, wondering why he was spacing out.

"_If you were a meal, I could have 50 helpings of you and still not be full!"_ He wanted to say, already picturing the smirk the prefect would have on his face. With that smirk would come the challenge of him to try it. Yamamoto sweatdropped at the thought, his smile taking a strained hint to it. 50 helpings of any food of Hibari's choice?

"Hm?" Yamamoto blinked back to reality, noticing the look the skylark beside him gave. To anyone else, it would look like Hibari was annoyed. To Yamamoto, he could tell Hibari was curious as to what it was that made him space out.

The smirking Hibari from Yamamoto's thoughts flashed through his head, the challenge repeating in his mind - it made Yamamoto laugh nervously. Even though he meant it as a metaphor, since it's Hibari, since he said to, since he wanted the skylark to understand him just a little, he would try. Whatever Hibari wanted, he would give – even if it was something ridiculous as downing 50 helpings of donburi. Though, Yamamoto had to think of the other possibility of Hibari taking the concept of 'meal' the wrong way, resulting in him getting bitten to death. The boy grimaced. That wasn't something he wanted…

"Yamamoto." Hibari's voice snapped him out of his daydream, hearing the slight curiosity and annoyance in the even tone he used. The skylark wondered why the baseball nut was so quiet, though judging by how his face changed several times, he came to the conclusion that Yamamoto was thinking of something – but what? The inquisitiveness and silence was irksome, he hated not knowing what was going though Yamamoto's head.

"Ahahahaha, sorry, Hibari!" With that, Yamamoto launched into another one of his stories. Hibari didn't mind, though. For whatever reason, hearing Yamamoto talk eased him, lulling him into a tranquil state somewhere between being awake and being asleep. He rested his head on Yamamoto's shoulder eyes closed but still awake. The prefect listened to the story, and somewhere in the middle of it, his hand was in Yamamoto's, fingers laced and missing the large grin on the baseball freak's face.

* * *

><p>10 years later and the two were still at it. Hibari gazed out from the roof of Namimori Middle, not really taking in the scenery. No, his mind was drifting from one thing to another, until finally settling on the one he called his. A sudden thought crossed his mind.<p>

'I wonder how many times I've made him cry…'

Hibari blinked his eyes, bemused as to where that notion came from. Yamamoto, cry? What nonsense. Though, not as ridiculous as one would think. Truthfully, he _has_ seen Yamamoto cry. A few times, actually. Mostly it was the skylark's fault, though his pride would never allow him to voice this. No, Yamamoto knew the consequences when the two started to fool around. If he was expecting one of those heart-felt, sappy love story clichés with him, lord help his poor soul because Hibari would have murdered him.

But Yamamoto knew better. He knew Hibari wasn't going to roll over and beg for his attention like a woman, and he also knew Hibari wasn't going to shower him with love and affection. No, to anyone else, they would have looked like regular workmates, firnds even. No one would have believed the two were… Well, that was the thing; Hibari had no clue what "they" were. Something greater than acquaintances (since Hibari remained true to his 'lone wolf' ways and remained friend-less) but not quiet lovers. The skylark scoffed at that word. _Lovers_. How absurd. He didn't believe in such emotions, such _weaknesses_. No, only herbivores had 'friends' and 'love', only herbivores searched for acceptance and wavered to fit everyone else's ideals. Only herbivores were so naïve and half-witted.

Nevertheless, the Rain Guardian was someone… special to him. Hibari has caught himself thinking about Yamamoto more than once, worried ever so slightly whenever he was away for long periods of times, and angry whenever he was with anyone else who showed interest in him. No, Hibari wasn't jealous; he was possessive. No one touched what was his, _no one_. Still, he always faltered whenever Yamamoto was sad, depressed, or feeling anything other than what he usually did. Which is why, for those rare moments when Yamamoto was really down, Hibari, too, would act out of character. A gentle caress, a soft kiss, maybe a kind word or two… anything to lighten Yamamoto's mood.

Though, Yamamoto had a way of confusing Hibari by crying while smiling that stupid smile of his. Crying with happiness? How ludicrous. Yet, he always felt something stir in him whenever Yamamoto grinned at him. A sense of pride? For what? That katana-wielder was always smiling. That's the thing, though; he would smile at everyone but _grin_ at _him_,

An odd kind of smirk crossed his face, somewhere between teasing and sadistic. He should just apologize for every time Yamamoto was feeling off and thank him for every grin he earned. A weird image crossed his mind. If he were, let's say, about to die and Yamamoto was over him, crying, what would he say? Many would leave with "I love you" but no, not Hibari. By than, he figured the ratio of saying "thank you" and "sorry" would be pretty even, maybe even 50:50 with a grand total of 999,999. If that were true and he was facing his last moment, he would say "thank you" for sure.

_Thank you for staying with me, thank you for putting up with me, thank you for accepting me as I am…_

What a herbivore-ic thing to think.

"Hm?" Yamamoto blinked, walking in on a rare sight: Hibari with his guard down. If he were smart, he wouldn't do anything rash. After all, Hibari with his guard down plus any sudden disturbance equals death to the poor sap that did it. But Yamamoto, being Yamamoto, didn't feel like being smart. He walked up behind Hibari and leaned forward, resting his hands on either side of him and caging him between his body and the fence Hibari was leaning on. The skylark's gaze wasn't all there, his face blank as he dozed off. Grinning and mentally preparing to be bitten, Yamamoto leaned down and pressed his lips to the side of Hibari's neck. In 0.2 seconds, Yamamoto found himself with his back on the fence with a tonfa pressed to his neck, an angry Hibari glaring at him. He laughed nervously, raising his hands in defense as he strained a smile. Hibari scowled at him, his anger turning into annoyance.

"What do you think you're doing, Yamamoto?"

"Hey, why don't you call me Takeshi?" He asked instead, grinning as he noticed the startled look on Hibari's face. Yamamoto was on a roll today; he caught Hibari off guard twice in a few minutes.

"_Not only are you an idiot, but you're also a masochist, aren't you? You yakyu-baka!"_

_Yamamoto could only laugh at Gokudera, grinning widely. Gokudera and Tsuna had just caught him and Hibari together on the roof. As soon as the three were alone, Gokudera was quick to question him, and since Yamamoto didn't have much of a choice (and really hated keeping secrets from his friends), he told them._

"_But… is it really okay…?" Tsuna asked, though what he meant no one was sure. Yamamoto's grin fell to a soft smile as he looked at the boy._

"_It's okay, as long as it's the person I want, right?" He answered Tsuna's question like he knew what the boy was talking about, "If it's the person I want, the path I desire, than there's nothing wrong with it!" His smile turned to a grin once again as he laughed. It made sense to Yamamoto, but to his friends not so much._

_Even Hibari, who had overheard them, was confused. What did he mean, path he desired and person he wanted?_

Even now, Hibari was confused.

"Is it really okay?" He found himself mumbling, watching as Yamamoto blinked his eyes in confusion.

"Hm?" Yamamoto was momentarily confused, before he hummed and leaned back, his torso hanging off the edge of the fence. He watched as the sun fell, grinning. "You know, when I search for the meaning of being with you," Hibari unconsciously perked up, "the answer was to live through tomorrow." The skylark knitted his eyebrows, frowning. Why didn't he ever make sense? Yamamoto looked up and laughed at the look on Hibari's face. He was confused? But why? It made perfect sense!

Hibari scowled again, pulling away from the boy. "Let's go." With that, the two walked away from the roof, walking down the stairs. Hibari reached the bottom of the steps first, turning and starting down the next set, though, the skylark stopped when he didn't hear Yamamoto following. He looked up, seeing the raven-head on the steps beside the one he was on. Yamamoto had a thoughtful look on his face, before grinning.

"Hey, Hibari…" He turned and rested his arm on the wall that separated the two, leaning down so his face was close to his. The skylark's eyebrow twitched. He hated how Yamamoto was taller than him and Yamamoto knew it. Still, though, he nodded his head, indicating he was listening. "Is it okay for a person to fall so hard?"

His question caught him off guard. Yamamoto was three for three; he's lucky he's still alive! For a second time that day, Hibari caught himself thinking something so idiotic.

_It's okay, I'd actually rather you be like this._

Be like what? He didn't know, so instead, he glared at Yamamoto and didn't reply. How could he? He didn't know what to say. But Yamamoto didn't mind. To Hibari's surprise, he grinned as if Hibari had answered his question with something so amazing, it made him happy.

_Is it okay to like someone this much?_

_Is it okay to fall this hard?_

"When I search for the meaning of living through tomorrow," Yamamoto breathed against his lips, making Hibari wonder when he had gotten so close, "the answer was to be with you." With that, his lips pressed against Hibari's. Not that the skylark minded, of course.

_It's okay to fall for someone so hard._

_It's okay if it's the person you want._

_It's okay if it's the path you desire._

_It's okay if it's the person you've chosen._

* * *

><p>lol it's so OOC 8'D I got it from this AMV I saw on YouTube about 8018 using the song Iindesuka by RADWIMPS~<p> 


End file.
